


assurance

by fnowae



Series: dissonant 'verse [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: Anonymous said:dissonant!Patrick is really nervous about performing for the first time with his new prosthetics, partly because he's not used to using distortion pedals and things with them and also how the fans will react to finding out. Joe helps him prepare for their first show together with the prosthetics.





	assurance

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS 'VERSE I LOVE THIS 'VERSE PLEASE SEND ME MORE PROMPTS FOR THIS 'VERSE AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER

Patrick has spent the week before their first show back together practicing. 

Which, yeah, is mostly a good thing, but Joe is kind of concerned about the franticness with which he's going about it. He pulls out his guitar and equipment and plays through everything over and over and forces them all to meet up for practice whenever he can convince them. 

Joe confronts him a couple days before the show, saying, "Hey, babe, maybe you should take a break? You've practiced enough."

"I gotta make sure I get this right," Patrick mutters, starting over. He's gently pushing at his pedals with his prosthetics, and he screams, " _Fuck!_ " when he pushes a little too hard. 

Joe sighs. "Patrick, come on, it's okay."

Patrick shakes his head. "No, no, I have to get it right. It's - it's hard, I can't quite tell how hard I'm pushing with them, and I have to be able to do this."

Joe sighs and takes Patrick by the arm, pulling him back. "Sweetheart, take a break. I know you're nervous, and I know you're scared about doing this with the prosthetics, but it's going to be fine. Alright?"

Patrick looks down, and reluctantly mumbles, "All right."

"Come on. Let's go for a walk," Joe suggests. He knows walks are oddly calming to Patrick - Patrick had admitted once that he loves taking them to remind himself how lucky he is that he still can. Joe kind of gets it. 

They stroll around the block Joe's house is on (and it's Patrick's now, too, he moved in about a month ago), hand in hand. But Patrick is still jittery, head down and staring at the sidewalk. 

"Babe, I promise it's going to be fine," Joe tells him, squeezing his hand. 

"But - but..." Patrick sighs heavily. "What are people going to think?"

"Oh, Patrick, come on, don't start on this." Joe gives him a concerned look. "It doesn't matter what people think - and I'm sure they won't care, alright? And if they do, they're fucking assholes. Alright? And assholes don't matter."

"Thanks, Joe," Patrick mumbles, but Joe can tell he's still nervous. 

Joe sighs and squeezes his boyfriend's hand tighter. 

///

The day comes, and Patrick is warming up nervously, obviously shaky and anxious. He keeps subconsciously reaching down to trace the spot where his prosthetics meet the end of his real legs. It makes Joe's heart hurt. 

"Hey," he says, walking over to Patrick. "You're gonna be okay. Yeah?"

Patrick nods insincerely, and stammers out, "I just - are we going to say something? Am I going to have to explain this?"

Joe shakes his head. "You aren't obligated to explain shit, I promise. You don't like talking about it, and that's fine. We'll just go out and not say anything, let people notice by themselves, and then we'll say something if or when they ask. Okay?"

Patrick nods shakily, fingers glancing down his leg again. Joe grabs his roaming hand and squeezes it comfortingly. "We're going to go out there and be fucking amazing and no one is going to care about your legs, okay?"

"Okay." Patrick takes a deep breath. "Okay."

///

And people must notice - they must, but Joe can't tell. He doesn't hear yells about it, mostly just yells about how happy people are that they're back. He's thankful for that. Patrick's nerves seem to ease a couple songs in, and he flashes Joe an excited smile. Joe smiles back. 

When they come offstage, running on a post-show high, with Pete yelling, " _We're fucking back!_ ", Patrick is beaming. 

"We did it," he whispers. 

Joe nods, offering him a soft smile. " _You_ did it."

Patrick just grins wider. 

They have a hotel that night, and Joe and Patrick are curled up together in bed, with Patrick's prosthetics propped up against the wall, when Joe finally decides to check his phone and see if people really did notice. 

Of course they have - it's trending on twitter and people have even resorted to asking Joe about it. He turns to Patrick. "Hey, babe? People are asking. Do you want to say something about it?"

Patrick bites his lip, working at it anxiously. "Uh...this is gonna sound dumb, but...could you?"

"No, no, that's not dumb at all!" Joe assures him, smiling. "Of course I will. Do you...do you want me to say what happened?"

Patrick's face falls. "No, please...please don't. Just. Say something. Not that."

"Okay, babe. Okay." Joe nods, placing a gentle hand on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick calms down immediately. 

He sighs and reopens twitter. "Okay, do you just want me to give a vague answer, or?"

"Yeah, do that," Patrick answers quietly. 

"You sure you want me to do this at all?" Joe asks, concern edging his voice. 

"Yes." Patrick nods with certainty. "I do."

So Joe posts a series of tweets explaining everything he can without giving away the details that Patrick still hadn't shared with anyone but him. 

_A lot of you are asking about Patrick's legs. So I'm here to clear that up for you._

_Yes, he has prosthetics. He's had them for about a year now._

_Please don't ask why. He isn't comfortable talking about it. Don't be an asshole._

_This shouldn't change anything. Patrick's still Patrick. Don't make a big deal about this._

_He just has prosthetics. That's it. Nothing else has changed. Thank you._

He shows the tweets to Patrick, who nods his approval. 

"That's perfect. Thank you." Patrick's mouth gently turns up into a hesitant smile. 

Joe wraps his arms around his boyfriend and holds him tightly. "They won't say anything. I won't let them. If they do, I'll, uh...shave their heads in their sleep."

Patrick snorts, and Joe is relieved to see real amusement spreading across his face. "Thank you."

"Of course," Joe offers. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wouldn't shave some heads for you?"

"A horrible one," Patrick concedes, laughing. 

"Exactly," Joe agrees. 

"Joe?" Patrick asks, leaning back so Joe can see his face. 

"Yeah?" Joe asks. 

"Seriously...thank you."

Joe smiles. "Of course, babe. Of course."


End file.
